


Filed Under: You

by lesbianquill



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Kate is buff and i'm gay, Minor Praise Kink, Workplace Sex, can you tell that i love underrated characters yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianquill/pseuds/lesbianquill
Summary: There's not much that Kate Stewart can do when a woman catches her eye. Apart from, perhaps, to break all the rules to have her way with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/gifts).



> There is not nearly enough queer love for Kate and it turns out I am very, very gay for her. Also shoutout to me for yet again falling in love with dead characters who get little screentime, so this is hideously self indulgent. Jac has absolutely stolen my heart.
> 
> For evilqueenofgallifrey, who not only puts up with my gay yelling, but is a great inspiration and encouragement to my work. Thank you for being wonderful!!

Jac had been shy at first, reluctant, even-- but Kate could spot a woman like her from a mile off. The nervous smile and the pull of lips between teeth, the flushed cheeks, the need to impress: she had harboured all the signs ever since she had been stationed with her. The problem was in Kate’s hands-- after all, she never could resist the pull of subtle flirtation. So she spent more time around her: took her out on the field, let her process the brunt of her files, brought her coffee with a wink and a smile as a reward for working so well. The poor woman was wrapped around her little finger.

Office romance rarely worked out the way it was intended to, and in their job it seemed almost impossible with the lingering fear of death around every corner. Pursuing something like that outside of harmless flirtation and a couple of shared kisses was out of the question. It was far too dangerous to get attached in their line of work. It wasn’t that Kate carried any shame-- her sexuality was something that she carried with an irrefutable pride. She just couldn’t stand being so much like her father. Between one failed marriage and the two children that she couldn’t work out at the best of times, the thought was growing to be quite tiring and very, very real.

That was without the addition of Jac’s own anxiety over the situation. The whole thing had been terrifyingly new to her. Work had been the only thing on her mind for as long as she could recall, but suddenly Kate Stewart had turned all of that on its head by not only making herself her problem, but her entire work life, too. Kate would never let her stay uneasy for long. There was always the reassurance of kind words and soft kisses in the rare moments they found themselves alone. It seemed as though they had been at it forever. A peck on the cheek as they exchanged files, the low rumble of praise as Jac worked her magic and pulled the right kind of information just in time-- hell, they’d even taken to the bathroom once or twice.

Kate grimaced as she walked down the main corridor, eyeing the door of the ladies’ and sparking the remnants of a particularly embarrassing recollection. They were never doing that again-- the poor techie that had caught them had gotten a memory wipe a little more thorough than Kate had originally planned. Maybe one day the girl would learn to put her shoes on the right way round, she shrugged to herself, before striding off into the command centre.

“Right,” She called out as her team paused what they were doing for the briefest of moments upon her entrance, “The details on the Judoon negotiation-- someone get me an update, and a coffee, please? Black. Osgood, you better have good news for me in, let’s say, ten minutes?” Her hands clapped together and half of the room jumped half out of their seats at the sudden noise. “Look alive, people; the world hasn’t ended yet.”

“Ma’am,” Jac greeted her warmly, swivelling round in her chair to give her a soft grin. Kate nodded back at her with the smallest quirk of her lips, walking over to take a look at what she’d been up to. She loved this game: standing there with her hands in her pockets, or leaning as close into her as she could, revelling in how flustered Jac would let herself get before sending her away. Then there were the subtle shoulder touches as she reached forward, the brushes of hands when she received her reports, the hot wave of breath on her neck as she demanded this or that. These things were often accompanied with a knowing smile or a soft laugh, or when she was feeling particularly cruel, barking orders in the gruffest authoritative voice she could conjure. The flirtatious nature they shared couldn’t have gone unnoticed by the rest of the staff, surely, but nobody was about to fight her on it. There were too many places that she could put people away to rot (or worse, depending on what mood they caught her in) if they wanted to speculate.

This time when her boss loomed over her the brunette simply leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, a sign of defiance against Kate’s merciless teasing. That certainly was a surprise. “Is there something you wanted, ma’am?” She asked, the title rolling off her tongue with a hint of something quite beyond formality. God, how she wanted to kiss that grin straight off her face until neither of them could breathe. Twist a handful of that incredible mane of hair into her hand and _pull_ , draw a gasp from her throat in a way that only she could. The thought tormented her every single time she walked into work until long after she’d gone to sleep.

“Actually,” Kate’s mouth curled into a smirk as she straightened up, suddenly stricken by an idea. _Okay_ , she’d humour her, just this once. It would make a far more interesting morning than trying to argue with an obstinate rhino. “Change of plan. Forget the negotiation, I need you to come with me. I’ve got something to show you.” Jac practically shot out of her chair to follow after her. Kate turned to address one of the idiots that had started his approach with an air of timidness. “Cancel my plans-- I’ve got something to attend to. Jac’s with me. We won’t be back for a good while. Until then, you answer to Osgood-- all of you. Is that clear?” He nodded, and Kate rolled her eyes, adding a little more bite to her tone. “ _Is that clear?”_

“Y-yes, ma’am!”

As they both stepped into the lift, Jac’s hand reached out to brush that of her superior, letting their fingers entwine for the briefest of moments. “Is there a reason you’re not telling me where we’re going?” She asked as she pushed her glasses further up her nose. Kate pressed the button for the lowest floor to answer her question without a word. “We’re going to the Black Archive? I didn’t think you had access down there.”

Kate nodded. “I didn’t-- well, I’m not supposed to. I had temporary privileges granted a while ago when the Doctor took Osgood out for her birthday. Someone had to hold the fort while they were gone. Longest three weeks of my life.” She rolled her eyes at the thought of it. She never could tell if it was the Doctor’s incompetence or the TARDIS’ unreliability that had stopped them from returning five minutes after they had left like they had planned. “As far as I’m aware, he forgot to turn them off. I’ve been in there a couple of times, just to have a look around. I thought it might be a nice treat.” She made it sound like a weekend in Rome rather than a trip downstairs to a damp, cold room, but she could tell Jac was already buzzing with anticipation. There were things down there that people like her only dreamed about-- not that she would even know what to expect. The Black Archive was famous for being UNIT’s very own Bermuda Triangle of alien artifacts.

The doors creaked open and Kate led them both down the corridor, reaching out to take Jac’s hand properly now that they were away from prying eyes. There was no fear of anyone finding them down here, much less so when they got inside. She had forgotten how soft the woman’s hands were compared to her own, calloused and weathered from years of hard work (well, that and toiling in the garden in her spare moments). That was the difference between them though, Kate supposed. She was the deep rooted, hardened, old fool; Jac was almost the complete opposite-- soft, kind, still so full of wonder. It was a pity that Kate would be the one to strip that from her in the end. Defiling women that were far too sweet for her had become something of a hobby. The scanner chirped happily as it let them in, and then they were on the other side, free to explore to their heart’s content.

Jac’s face lit up almost immediately. She sped off to investigate the shelves full of items, combing through all sorts of things until she stumbled upon a few photographs that hadn’t made it onto the pinboard. Kate could only imagine what she had picked up. “You look  _very_ happy here,” The brunette noted fondly as she held up a picture. Upon closer inspection, a wide grin spread across her lips. “And-- _is that River Song_?” She laughed, shaking her head almost in disbelief. There really was no denying that Kate took after her father-- charming, secretive (at least he had been where Kate was concerned), and full of surprises. As she drew closer to inspect the image, she slipped her hands across Jac’s hips, alerting the brunette to her real point of interest.

“I don’t want to talk about her,” Kate said, eyes dark as she looked her over, “I want to talk about you.” She leaned in to press a demanding kiss to her lips. The photograph fluttered to the floor as Jac pulled Kate in by her coat, the mysteries of the archive seemingly forgotten in the hungry connection of mouths and tongues.

“Then _talk_.” Jac replied-- if a little breathlessly-- with raised eyebrows and a vicious smirk that sent Kate weak at the knees.

The blonde let out the softest of sighs as she leant her forehead against Jac’s for a moment. “You don’t know how long I’ve been thinking about this.” She admitted, unable to resist pressing another peck to the brunette’s lips as she shrugged out of her coat. “Nobody even knows we’re here. I’ve got you all to myself. At last.” Her voice was low, dark, the kind that would have sent a wave of fear through anyone else. Jac simply hummed in appreciation, her hands busying themselves with the buttons of Kate’s shirt as she spoke.

“And I haven’t?” She replied, glancing up at her in between buttons. “All those months of you leaning over my desk; all the touches, the whispers, and the _pockets-- the pockets!_ It’s like you don’t even know you’re doing it. It’s a good job I’m a patient woman.”

Kate let out a quiet laugh. “And it’s a good job I’m not.” She shifted suddenly, taking Jac by the wrists and pinning her against the shelving unit, diving forward to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. The force had sent more photographs spiralling towards the ground, as well as a Sontaran blaster that had dislodged from its place behind them and fell with a loud clatter. Kate jolted a the noise, biting down on the crook of Jac’s neck unexpectedly. The addition of teeth drew a strangled moan from her lips, surprising them both. Kate pulled away with a sly grin. “I hadn’t taken you for someone that enjoyed getting a bit rough. I’ll be saving that thought for later, believe me.”

“Maybe we should take this elsewhere,” Jac mumbled as a blush rose to her cheeks, “And for the record, you never asked.”

The blonde replied with a soft chuckle as she stood back, looking around the room for somewhere a little safer to continue. The last thing she wanted was to accidentally set something off in the midsts of a good fuck. “This way,” She instructed, pulling Jac after her through the shelves until they both came to a stop in front of the wooden table. The Osgood boxes could have sprouted legs and walked off for all they cared-- the two of them never would have noticed. They were far too obsessed with each other, hands pulling at clothes until the two of them stood shirtless and panting, with Jac pressed up against the table as Kate kissed her senseless.

The brunette paused to admire the curve of her boss’ biceps, not usually noticeable under all the layers she usually piled on. “Look at you,” She said quietly, looking up at her as she felt her way across muscled arms. Kate gave her a devilish grin before demonstrating her strength, showing off by lifting her up into the table. Jac responded with a slow, lingering smile and a kiss of admiration. Kate was busy with Jac’s belt, but couldn’t help but be distracted by the pull of teeth against her lip. Her kisses were hungry but curious, with an underlying softness and care to them that made Kate’s heart want to explode out of her chest. Finally, she dragged the brunette’s trousers off along with her shoes before making the climb back upwards, kissing her way up long, dark legs. Jac sighed and gasped under her lips, reaching out to grab the edge of the table with both hands.

“Look at _you_ ,” Kate echoed, looking up at her as she reached her knee. The inside of Jac’s thighs were heaven, she soon realised, biting down on her flesh like soft fruit. The gesture earned her a light whimper that settled high in the back of her throat. Kate grinned. She made the point to suck a trail of marks into her skin for Jac to discover later, not that she needed any more disillusions of ownership. It was very straightforward who had the control, and Kate was reluctant to pull back from it-- but because she was afraid or because she was having too much fun, she couldn’t tell.

Jac had to be one of the most beautiful women she had ever witnessed. She looked like a goddess sat up on that table, even with red lipstick smudged across her face and a bruise blooming on her neck. The imperfections were Kate’s doing, and she cherished them. She was finally unravelling the woman who was usually so neat and put together, shaping her to her will under hands, teeth, and lips.

She smelt _divine_ , and as much as Kate was tempted to get a taste of what she’d been missing on, she was desperate to spend as much time as she could on exploring Jac’s body. She passed over her sex without so much as a second glance. Jac’s eyelids fluttered shut as Kate’s mouth instead started its slow assault on her breast, accompanied by a shaking moan. She had hidden that body of hers very well under baggy shirts and cardigans, but not any more. The approval of her superior had to count for something, surely-- and what an approval it was. “ _Kate--_ ” Jac gasped out, back arching against eager lips. Kate smirked as she raised her head to meet her gaze, searching her eyes for the desperation that so clearly clung to her.

The brunette’s weight shifted to push down on Kate’s shoulders, sending her sinking back down her knees. That was enough of a plea as far as she was concerned. The blonde leaned into the apex of her thighs, tongue hot and slow, leaving Jac shaking as she pressed into her with insistent hips. Each movement drew a different kind of shuddering breath, and Kate couldn’t help smiling to herself as she listened to Jac unravel under her command. The same air they were breathing had been home to the world’s best kept secrets, a handful of the human race’s most important negotiations, and now a string of mumbled expletives that caught in Jac’s throat with each stroke of her boss’ tongue. Kate revelled in the knowledge that they would leave the archive with the faint scent of sex and perfume. Due to the extremely short list of authorised personnel, it was definitely sure to cause a stir-- especially with the Doctor, who never had a habit of letting mysteries go unsolved.

Her hands shifted to grip shaking thighs, both to steady herself and to keep Jac still as she writhed against her. She savoured the wetness that gathered on her tongue just as much as she savoured the soft moans that filled the air, punctuated with short, heavy breathing. The woman was like a work of art: with her eyes clamped shut, lips parted, chest heaving-- Kate could have looked at her forever. She gave a low growl as Jac tangled a hand in her hair, pulling gently as every wave of pleasure rolled through her. There was no denying she was close with all the noise she was making. Kate worked with adept lips against her clit, lapping and sucking at sweet flesh, drinking her in. All too suddenly, she came with a cry, riding out her orgasm against Kate’s relentless tongue.

“Good _god_ ,” Jac said at last, voice hoarse and shaky. Kate gave the inside of her thigh one last kiss before she stood up, catching the brunette’s lips with her own to let her taste how wonderful she was. She wanted to worship every inch of her. “Nobody has _ever_ made me come like that.” Kate bit her lip as she watched over her with dark eyes. She would have been quite content to just stand there and watch her come down from her high, but then Jac was leaning forward, unzipping her jeans and shimmying them partway down her legs.

“Are you sure?” Kate asked, but judging by her eagerness, she needn’t have.

Jac nodded. “I want to touch you.” Curious fingers slipped past the thin layer of soaked underwear to explore the slickness she found between Kate’s thighs, who gasped at the touch that she had been craving for far too long. Jac gasped in delight as Kate leaned in to press a messy kiss to her neck. Two fingers entered her, and she expelled a soft moan, one hand resting on the table to keep her upright as the other moved to grab a handful of dark hair, giving it a sharp tug. Jac yelped in surprise before her lips curled into a smirk, working her into a rhythm that had Kate gasping against her skin.

Teeth and tongue worked against the brunette’s throat in vain retaliation. She wasn’t ready to completely give in just yet, but she was perfectly content in handing over her body momentarily for Jac to do with as she pleased. Having to wait so long had certainly paid off. There had never been anyone else in the office that had kept her interested long enough to invest in, until now. Jac stalled for a moment with an appreciative sigh as sharp teeth pulled lightly on her earlobe, but Kate wasn’t having it. Her hips rolled against her fingers impatiently with a soft cry of frustration. She was so desperate for this. It was like an infestation of her mind, swarming her senses until everything screamed _Jac,_ and she didn’t want to be anywhere else ever again except between her thighs.

The addition of Jac’s thumb against her clit had Kate snarling into her ear. “ _Good girl_ ,” Her voice rumbled, low and breathless. The grip on Jac’s hair tightened. They both whimpered in unison, Kate not far from the promise of release as she sucked another mark just under the brunette’s jaw. She glanced down just in time to catch the sight of Jac’s free hand slip between her own legs. _God,_ she was full of surprises. Kate released a needy moan, overcome with the thought of the brunette getting off on fucking her. How many times had Jac thought of her when she was in the sanctuary of her own home? How many time had she _come_ at the thought of her? Her knees almost buckled, both hands flat against the table to keep her upright as her hips rolled against Jac’s fingers, who was quite intent on fucking the life out of her. As Kate clenched around her digits, Jac came for the second time, the two of them pulled over the edge in a crescendo of cried out praises.

_Thank god for soundproofing_ , Kate thought, trying to steady herself against limbs that felt absolutely useless under her weight. “I didn’t think you had it in you,” She said playfully, a low murmur as she regained her breath, “I think it’s safe to say that I was wrong.”

“You’re not the only one with secrets, Kate,” Jac replied as she withdrew. Kate took hold of her wrists before she could move away-- she wasn’t quite done with her yet. She lifted the hand from between her legs and pressed wet fingers to the brunette’s lips, willing her on with the raise of her eyebrows.

“Go on.” She commanded, and Jac complied, drawing the digits into her mouth and humming contentedly as she tasted Kate on her tongue. She paused as soon as Kate followed suit, watching with wide eyes as her boss stared straight back at her and hollowed her cheeks, savouring the last traces of her. Before she pulled away, she pressed a gentle kiss to Jac’s knuckles, offering her a fond smile. It was the closest thing to softness that she could give. Feelings didn’t always come naturally to her, but Jac had stirred something in her that yearned for more than the briefness of their past encounters. She wanted to do it again. And again. Maybe as a more permanent thing rather than what they were used to.

Then just like that, it was over. Kate refastened her jeans, then turned to grab her shirt from the floor. Jac was oddly quiet. As she buttoned up the garment, the blonde looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of her silent employee. “I suppose this is where you wipe my memory, isn’t it?” Jac asked sadly, unmoving.

“You said that the last fifteen times,” Kate jested, but at the look on her face, she immediately stepped forwards to take Jac’s hands in her own softly. “That was a joke. Of course I wouldn’t do that. You being here doesn’t bother me. What _does_ bother me is that you’d think I wouldn’t want you to remember it. There’s no fun in that-- it might as well have never happened.”  


Needless to say, the next time she pulls up a set of important crash site coordinates and Kate shouts “ _Good girl, Jac!_ ” at her from across the room, nobody else can quite tell why she spends the rest of the day hiding a grin behind her hands.


End file.
